Windows
by Reader4077
Summary: The Doctor is forced to return to Canary Wharf, where he finds a surpise waiting for him. But what kind?
1. Readings

_A/N_

_I know this still isn't my sequel to "Salvation" but I hope you enjoy this story too! I don't think anyone has ever done this, so I really hope you'll read, enjoy and review! :D _

The Torchwood van careened down the streets on London.

"What are the readings?" Jack called, risking a glance back as he drove.

"Still off the charts." Gwenn replied from the back.

"What do you think it is Jack?" Martha Jones called, holding on for dear life. She had gotten the call from Torchwood that something _massive_ was going on at the old Torchwood 1 building, Canary Wharf. Luckily, she had been close by, even though she technically worked for UNIT now. Now, they were all rushing towards the Canary Wharf building. When they arrived, they all piled out of the van and stared up at the building. The site of so much tragedy. Jack and Martha in particular couldn't help but think about Rose, trapped on her parallel world.

"Right." Jack said, breaking the moment. "Let's get our fear and find out what's going on." As they began to unload the van, suddenly a small green car came racing up. They all turned to look as it squealed to a stop.

"Great. Torchwood's already here." Sarah-Jane Smith muttered under her breath as she got out of the car.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" Jack said, moving to intersect her. "This is private property. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Sarah-Jane looked up at him.

"I'm Sarah-Jane Smith. And unless you're blind, you've been picking up the same readings from this building that I have. And if I'm not mistaken you're Torchwood 3, which means you're far away from home, which means this must be very important. So may I suggest we stop standing about out here, and go see what's going on?" And with that, Sarah-Jane turned and walked towards the building. Jack watched her go with a smile, than ran to catch up with her and offered her his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said. "I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen." Sarah-Jane shook his hand.

"Yeah? Well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns." She said, with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Well, may I still say, looking good ma'am?" Jack flirted.

"Not now Jack." Martha said, pushing pas the two of them. "We have a job to do."

"That's Martha Jones." Jack informed Sarah-Jane as they began walking again. "She traveled with The Doctor after Rose…left." Jack trailed off and there was silence as they both looked up at the building. Mr. Smith had gotten hold of surveillance footage from that day and shown it to Sarah-Jane.

"I met her once." Sarah-Jane said, then at Jack's confused look, clarified. "Rose, I mean. She and The Doctor were at a school that I was investigating. That was the first time I'd seen him oh, about 30 years. We both acted a bit silly at first, but I became quite fond of her. She obviously made The Doctor happy." Jack nodded. He missed Rose too. Sarah-Jane shook her head to clear it.

"Anyways. Come on." She said, moving to catch up to the rest of the Torchwood team who were currently walking ahead of them, and Jack followed her. They were at the door, ready to go in, when suddenly they all froze as they heard a very familiar wheezing sound. They whirled as one, and stared as the TARDIS materialized. The door opened, and The Doctor stuck his head out, his face emotionless, but the pain clear in his eyes. For the man who kept running, never daring to look back, to visit the place where his world had been shattered was practically unbearable. And yet, here he was. He stepped out of the TARDIS, followed closely by Donna.

"Hey," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "You alright?"

"I'm always alright." He told her, and then walked over to join the group.

_A/N_

_So… What do you think? It's a bit angsty here in the beginning, but I promise you it'll have a happy ending! Cause I love happy endings! _


	2. Surprises

"Doctor." Jack said, offering The Doctor his hand. The Doctor shook it with a sad sort of smile.

"Hello Jack. Martha." Martha smiled at him, unsure of what to say to him. She had always felt inadequate in Rose's shadow, but now so more than ever, in the shadow of the building where she had been lost.

"Oh Doctor…" Sarah-Jane said, sadness in her voice. She went over to The Doctor, and gave him a huge hug, which he returned.

"Hello Sarah-Jane." he said. When he released her, he looked at the group gathered, and took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Right then! Everyone, this is Donna Noble. Donna, everyone." Donna gave a small wave, her eyes mostly on Jack. "So! Mysterious readings! What are we waiting for? Allonsy!" The Doctor cried, and with that, led the group into Canary Wharf.

XXXX

The Doctor had pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was leading them through the halls of Canary Wharf. He was followed closely by Jack and Donna, then by Sarah-Jane and Martha, with Gwen and Ianto bringing up the rear. Suddenly, The Doctor came to an abrupt stop sot that Jack and Donna almost ran into him. He stared closely at his sonic screwdriver, then pulled out his brainy specs and began to twiddle with it.

"What is it Doctor?" Jack asked. The Doctor looked up, his eyes haunted.

"We're here." Was all he said. He took a deep breath, then pushed open the door he was standing in front of and went inside. The others exchanged glances then followed. Inside was a long, white room. The Doctor walked slowly down to the middle of the room, staring at the far wall. He closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, but couldn't help but see her so clearly. His precious Rose.

"_Rose! Hang on!" The Doctor screamed, his hearts in his throat as he watched helplessly as Rose was pulled back towards the Void, Rose let out a scream as her grip began to slip on the lever. _

"_NOOO!" The Doctor screamed again as time seemed to slow as Rose lost her hold and began to fall towards the Void. Away from him. And there was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly, there! A flash as Pete appeared just in time to catch her. The Doctor watched as Rose whipped her head around to look at him, desperation in her eyes. Then with another flash, she was gone. Forever. _

The Doctor shook his head to clear the memory. He was aware of his companions watching him in concern. He raised his screwdriver again to consult it and followed it to the far end of the room, to that cursed, blank wall. The readings were definitely coming from here. The Doctor took off his glasses, surveying the wall. Slowly he raised a hand, and placed it against the wall. The wall seemed to shimmer, then…

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed as he jumped back in surprise. Standing there, on the other side of the wall, as if it had become a window, was Mickey Smith, looking just as surprised as The Doctor.

_A/N_

_Soo? What do you think? I really hope you like it! Let me know! Mickey! And you know who is on Mickey's world? Yup! Anyways, leave me a review! (Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, 10/Rose would never have been separated, and David Tennant would have a life-long contract. Sadly I don't. :'( )_


	3. Connected

"What?" The Doctor said in pure astonishment. This was impossible! Across from he could see Mickey mouthing the word,

"DOCTOR!" as if he were yelling, but no sound was coming out.

"Mickey, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked as he began scanning the wall with his sonic screwdriver. But Mickey didn't seem to be able to hear him either. As The Doctor consulted his screwdriver, Mickey came to stand opposite of him, and started talking very excitedly. But The Doctor held up his hands to stop him.

"Whoa!" He cried, even though he was pretty sure Mickey couldn't hear him. Then he raised a hand, pointed at his ears and then shook his head. Mickey seemed to get the message, and also indicated that he couldn't hear The Doctor.

"Doctor?" Jack finally broke in from behind him. The Doctor seemed to finally remember the people behind him, and spun around. No one could mistake the hope now mixed in with the pain in his eyes. But he just grinned that maniac grin of his at them.

"Brilliant!" was all he said.

XXXX

Mickey Smith wasn't happy. He'd been about to go home for the day, when he'd gotten the call that there was something going on at the Canary Wharf Tower. So he'd been forced to rush over to find himself in _that_ room, staring at _that_ wall. He hated this room. He couldn't help but feel depressed in here. Mickey sighed, then shook his head to clear the memories, then approached the wall with his instrument. Well, at least Rose had already gone when the call had come in. She couldn't have handled it. Mickey was worried about her. It had been a little over a year since she'd gotten stuck here, and she wasn't acting like the Rose he used to know. All the life had gone out of her, and she had become very withdrawn. Some days, the really bad days, she wouldn't come out of her room. Not even to eat. Jackie said she could hear sobbing through the door. No one knew what to do for her. She needed The Doctor. But that was impossible. The walls were closed. At least recently, she'd started to put in some time at Torchwood. Even if most of it was spent locked up in a lab, trying to find a way back. Everyone was concerned for her. Mickey shook his head again, then looked at the readings he was getting. They were off the scale! Suddenly, the wall seemed to … shimmer. Mickey jumped back in surprise, as the wall continued to shift and change, eventually becoming clear like glass. Mickey's eyes opened wide and he unconsciously dropped his scanner as he found himself face-to-face with The Doctor. The Doctor was obviously just as surprised as he was as he stood there, sonic screwdriver in hand, flanked by a group of people. Mickey recognized Captain Jack Harkness and Sarah-Jane Smith among them.

"DOCTOR!" Mickey yelled, taking a step towards the wall. But The Doctor didn't seem to be able to hear him. Mickey watched as he mouthed several words, then began scanning the wall with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor is that really you?" Mickey tried again. "Did you do this? What's going on?" The questions seemed to spill out of his mouth. Finally, The Doctor looked at him and held up his hands, mouthing something what Mickey guess was along the lines of

"Whoa!" Then The Doctor pointed to his ears and shook his head. Mickey realized that The Doctor couldn't hear him any more than he could hear The Doctor. Mickey nodded, then also pointed to his ears and shook his head. The Doctor nodded back, getting the message. Suddenly, The Doctor turned around. One of the group must have said something. Mickey still couldn't believe this. _The Doctor_. Then Mickey realized. He had to call Rose.

_A/N_

_So? Reviews are love, and the way to get me to update faster! Again, me no own Doctor Who. _


	4. Notes

The Doctor still didn't know what was going on, or how this was possible. A half-hour had passed, and beside him, Jack was exchanging 'notes' with Mickey. Notes being a large pad of paper he was writing on. Mickey had found one as well, and with these they could communicate.

"READINGS UNCHANGED" The Doctor nodded as he read Mickey's latest note. It was the same on this side. He sighed, and took off his brainy specs to rub his eyes. They were getting nowhere. At a standstill. The Doctor looked up at Mickey, then walked over to take the pad from Jack. He scrawled something onto it, then held it up for Mickey to see.

"How's Rose?" was all it said. Mickey glanced behind him, then wrote something.

"She needs you Doctor." The Doctor nodded sadly. But there was nothing he could do! Running a hand through his hair, well aware of the concerned glances he was getting from his companions, he but his specs back on and went back to work.

XXX 

Mickey watched as The Doctor went back to work. The Doctor was obviously still missing Rose from the pain apparent in his eyes. Mickey glanced behind him again. What was keeping Rose?

_A/N_

_I know this one's short, but it seemed to be able to stand on its own. Keep reading! We're getting to the good stuff now! __ (Did you hear? I now own Doctor Who! … Wait… You're telling me that was just a dream? Dang it! __) _


	5. Rose

"There's something that's connecting these two worlds." The Doctor said, pacing back and forth in front of his companions, brainstorming.

"Something powerful." Jack added.

"But why?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"And why these two worlds in particular?" Martha joined in.

"Think." The Doctor said. "Who or what would want to connect these two worlds in particular, and why?"

"Well, they were connected before." Donna said, and The Doctor spun to face her.

"Right you are Donna! And in this very spot too. But why now? Why…" The Doctor trailed off, staring behind Donna. The whole building was a mess, graffiti everywhere, including this room. But on particular piece of graffiti was standing out now, more than any other, to The Doctor. It read

"BAD WOLF" The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off it. It couldn't be!

"Doctor…" Jack said, getting his attention. The Doctor finally tore his eyes away from the graffiti to look at him.

"Look." Was Jack said, pointing behind The Doctor. The Doctor turned slowly and froze at what he saw. Standing there, beside Mickey, was Rose.

_A/N_

_Yay! Rose! __ Sadly though, this is the last chapter you're getting tonight. I'll update soon though, provided I get lots of reviews! Muh-ha-ha-ha! But seriously, let me know what you think! Please? _


	6. That Blasted Wall

_A/N_

_Ok, I'm sorry for being so evil, and leaving you on such a cliffie. :D But thanks for all the lovely reviews! We're getting into the good stuff here, so read on!_

"Rose…" The Doctor breathed her name as he stood there, staring. He couldn't help but think of the last time they had been trapped on opposite sides of this wall. The day he had lost her. The day his world had shattered. And here she was, so close and yet so far away. Rose smiled sadly at him and game him a little wave. The Doctor smiled back, then looked down and shoved his hands in his coat pockets, the way he always did when self-conscious. On the other side, he say Rose pick up the pad and write something.

"Hi." was all it said. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at that as he reached for their pad to reply.

"Hey." Rose smiled back at him, her tongue between her teeth, the way he found so adorable. Then she wrote,

"I miss you. I promised you forever." With those words, all humor went out of The Doctor, and he looked down at the floor again, and scuffed his converse on the floor.

"Oh Rose…" He muttered. This wasn't fair! He looked up at her, and Rose could tell that he was just as lost without her as she was without him, from the deep pain in his eyes. She had seen it there before whenever he talked about Gallifrey or about the Time Lords.

"Oh Doctor…" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. How she wished she could be there to hold his hand. But she couldn't She was trapped here, with The Doctor on the other side of the wall. So Rose put down her pad, walked to the wall. She gently laid her hand against it. If she didn't know better, it seemed to give a little when she did so, but she dismissed it as it was solid beneath her hand an instant later. The Doctor walked came opposite of her, and laid his hand against it, opposite of hers. Separated by a wall, separated by The Void. The Doctor also felt the same slight give beneath his hand, but he paid it no mind. He was staring intently into Rose's eyes which were starting to overflow with tears. He wanted to wipe them away, and wrap her in an enormous hug. But he couldn't. He was here, she was there, and between them was this blasted wall.

"Rose…" He said her name, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "My precious Rose…" He leaned in close and rested his fore head against the wall and whispered, "I love you." Rose seemed to get the message because she gave him a quick smile then mouthed back,

"Quite right too." The Doctor smiled at her cheekiness. They stood there for another moment, then suddenly the wall seemed to give way right beneath their hands. The Doctor stared at amazement at the wall where his arm disappeared into it. Somewhere, beyond that wall, somehow across the Void, he was holding Rose's hand. His eyes flew up to meet Rose's whose were open wide. The Doctor gave her hand a quick squeeze and she beamed at him, and squeezed his back. But then with a sucking sound, they were both pulled forward. Mickey leapt forward to catch Rose but he was too late. He slammed into the wall where Rose had disappeared. Thankfully, Jack was a bit quicker, and caught hold of The Doctor's foot right before he too would have disappeared into the wall.

_A/N_

_By the way, I actually have the whole story written, so how fast I update depends on how many reviews I get, so…. _


	7. Through the Looking Glass

Jack held on for dear life, keeping The Doctor from falling into the Void, and The Doctor was hanging onto Rose's hand for all he was worth. Nothing could make him let go. The Doctor felt others grabbing onto his leg pulling him back. Sarah-Jane, Donna, Martha, Ianto and Gwen all had grabbed on and were pulling him back through the wall, back into reality. Slowly, he began to emerge from the wall. When only his arm was still in the wall, they set him back on his feet, but still held on as he began walking backwards pulling Rose into this world. Slowly, Rose too began to emerge. She grinned that huge grin of hers at The Doctor grinned back. Then with one final pull, she emerged from the wall with a sharp "POP!" and collapsed onto the floor as gravity caught up with her, nearly pulling The Doctor down with her as their hands were still entwined. Rose shook her head to clear the disorientation as The Doctor pulled her to her feet. They both beamed at each other for a moment, and then they were in each other's arms.

"Hey." The Doctor said as Rose clung to him, practically squeezing the life out of him, she was holding on so tight. But he didn't mind. Not one bit. Besides, he was holding on to her almost as tightly. When they finally released each other, they still couldn't stop grinning. The Doctor tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and Rose looked up at him.

"Hey." she said, at a loss of what else to say. She had been dreaming about this ever since they had been separated, but now that was actually happening, she didn't know what to do. Rose looked behind The Doctor, and for the first time, noticed the group of people standing there, gaping at her in amazement.

"Jack!" She cried as she recognized him, and walked over to give him a hug which Jack willingly returned. But as he held her, he shot a question glance over her shoulder to The Doctor. The Doctor shook his head. Rose didn't know about his immortality or about her part in it. Jack nodded in understanding, then released Rose. He had never blamed Rose. It hadn't actually been her fault. Rose went over to Sarah-Jane and gave her a huge hug too.

"I'm here if you want to talk." Sarah-Jane whispered in her ear, and Rose nodded gratefully. She now had a much greater appreciation for what Sarah-Jane had gone through. She turned around to face The Doctor, and found he was still staring at her, afraid if he blinked, even for just one second, she would disappear. She smiled at him, and his face brightened instantly.

"So… Doctor," Rose began, "happy as I am to be here, how…?" She trailed off, unsure of what even to ask. But the Doctor understood.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "But, I'd be willing to be it has something to do with _that_." He said, pointing behind her. Rose turned and immediately saw what he was pointing at.

"Bad Wolf." She read, and her eyes flew back to The Doctor. "Bad Wolf. But I thought you said that you'd taken all of the Time Vortex out of me." She asked confused. Before they had been separated, one day Rose had cornered The Doctor about what had happed on the Game Station, and he'd been forced to tell her, only leaving out the part that she'd made Jack immortal.

"I did!" The Doctor defended himself. "You must have done this before that. When you were still the Bad Wolf." Rose tried to remember, but all she could see was glimpses, mostly of bright light. She mainly remembered the feeling of wanting The Doctor to be safe.

"You wouldn't have had time to stop us from being separated," The Doctor said, putting the pieces together in his mind, "But you made sure that it wasn't permanent. That there was a way for us to be brought back together." The Doctor beamed at her. "My brilliant Rose." Rose grinned back at him, and went over to take his hand.

_A/N_

_Awww… __ Rose is back where she belongs! Please leave me a review, and let me know what you think! _


	8. Endings

As Rose looked into The Doctor's eyes, their hands intertwined, all the pain and tears of the past year seemed to fall away. She was back where she belonged. But there was one more thing she had to take care of. She reluctantly let go of The Doctor's hand and walked back to the wall, where Mickey stood on the other side. She smiled sadly at him – he deserved better than her. She kept leaving him behind for The Doctor. And maybe now, he would find someone. Mickey nodded back at her. He understood. He was happy for her – she was back where she belonged, even if it wasn't with him. He had seen what the last year had been like for her. She needed The Doctor. But there was one more thing Rose wanted to take care of. She grabbed the pad that was sitting nearby and wrote one word.

"Mum." Mickey nodded, then pulled out his phone and began dialing Jackie's phone number.

"I have to say goodbye." Rose explained to The Doctor who had come to stand beside her, and he nodded in understanding. He was just glad he was out of range of her slap.

XXXX

"Be strong." Jackie told herself as she stood outside of the door in Canary Wharf. Her husband, Pete, put an encouraging arm around her and she smiled gratefully. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the room, followed by Pete who was holding their young son, Tony. There, at the far end of the room was Mickey. And on the other side of the see-through wall was a sight Jackie had thought she would never see again. Rose, smiling and laughing at The Doctor, who looked the same as ever, their hands intertwined. Jackie couldn't help but smile. Her daughter was happy again, and that was all that mattered. She had been so worried over the past year, watching all the life slowly drain out of Rose. But now, there she was, smiling and laughing. Back where she truly belonged. Because as much as Jackie wished it was so, Rose's place wasn't with her anymore. It was with The Doctor. Then Rose looked over and saw them standing there, and her face fell. But Jackie wouldn't let her feel sad. She simply grabbed the pad Mickey was holding and wrote,

"You take care of her Doctor, or I'll find a way to come over there and slap you silly. Please. Keep her safe." The Doctor nodded.

"I promise." He wrote back. Jackie stared intently at him then nodded. She could see the love he had for her daughter in his eyes. He wouldn't let anything happen to her Rose. Then Rose stole the pad from him.

"I love you Mum." She wrote.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jackie wrote back, tears starting to well in her eyes, but she held them back. She had to be strong – for Rose.

"Don't let Tony forget about me, eh?" Rose wrote, a sad sort of smile on her face. Pete grabbed the pad from Jackie and assured her.

"We won't. He'll always know about his big sister, out there. Traveling among the stars." Rose nodded her thanks, her hold on The Doctor's hold tightening. The Doctor looked down at her, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Rose looked up at him, and smiled her thanks, tears starting to well up again.

"Rose, look." The Doctor said suddenly, drawing her attention back to the wall, which was starting to shimmer again, losing its transparency.

"LOVE YOU!" Rose quickly wrote and held up for her family to see. The last thing she saw was Jackie, Pete, Tony and Mickey all standing there waving.

"Love you too sweetheart." She saw her mum mouth, then she was just staring at a blank wall. A plain white wall. She looked back up at The Doctor who pulled her into a hug.

"Come on." He said, and took her hand, and let them all out of that room, and out of the building.

_A/N_

_A bit angsty, I know, but I wanted Rose the chance to say goodbye to her family, particularly her Mum. Please review! One more chapter to go! _


	9. Beginnings

As the group exited the building, there was a much different atmosphere then when they had gone in. A happier atmosphere. But it was time for them to all go their separate ways. Sarah-Jane was the first to leave.

"I have to get back to Luke! He's only 15!"

"Who's Luke?" The Doctor asked her, confused.

"He's my son!" Sarah-Jane said as she was getting into her car. "It's a long story!" she explained, seeing The Doctor's confused look. With one final wave, Sarah-Jane shut the door and drove away. Jack, Martha and the rest of the Torchwood team left next.

"Good to have you back Rose." Jack said, giving her another hug. As he did, he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "He needs you." Rose looked up into Jack's eyes.

"And I need him." She told him with a smile.

"Doctor." Jack saluted him, snapping to attention. The Doctor gave him a two-finger salute with a small smile. Martha was hugging Donna, saying goodbye, then she walked over to The Doctor and straightened his tie.

"Take care of yourself." She told him.

"Always do." He told her, then gave then gave her a hug. Rose couldn't help the small bit of jealousy that rose up within her when she saw that.

"Don't be upset." Donna told her, coming up behind her. "It's you he wants. I was with him right after he lost you. He needed someone to stop him. He destroyed a whole species and would have died himself if I hadn't been there…" Donna trailed off thinking of that parallel universe she had been too. Rose nodded, also remembering what would have happened if it hadn't been for Donna.

"Thank you." She told Donna, meaning it with all sincerity. Donna smiled at her. "Are you going to stay?" Rose asked her, and Donna hesitated. "There's plenty of room." Rose told her, then smiled. "It's bigger on the inside." Donna smiled back.

"You sure you won't mind?" Donna asked.

"Positive." Rose assured her. "Besides, with you on board, The Doctor will be outnumbered!" Both Rose and Donna looked over at The Doctor and started laughing. The Doctor looked over at them, already afraid. He figured he would find out soon enough what they were up to. Shaking his head, The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, Rose and Donna following already whispering and making plans. They shut the door behind them, and soon the air was filled with a groaning, wheezing sound as the TARDIS dematerialized, off to its next adventure.

_A/N_

_I love the combination of Rose/Donna/10! __ Please let me know what you thought of this story! Leave a review! Pretty please? (Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly.)_


End file.
